


Marinette Wayne?

by 128809



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor salt, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128809/pseuds/128809
Summary: Marinette and Damian started dating months ago. When Damian and his family go to Paris unannounced he decides to spend some much needed time with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 703





	Marinette Wayne?

It was after school and it had become a habit for the class to hang out in the classroom after school for a bit, just to socialize and hang out. 

Marinette might not be close with Alya anymore but they are still friends. “Alya Lahiffe.” Marinette was getting back at Alya for all the teasing. 

Aly snapped her head to the right and stared at her seat partner with wide eyes and a flushed face, “ Marinette Agreste!” 

At that Marinette scrunched up her nose and scowled, she had already gotten over her crush on Adrien and she had a boyfriend. “Consider me divorced” 

“Consider yourself remarried, Marinette Wayne” the voice was deep but smooth and Marinette knew that voice. 

Marinette jumped up and ran over to the doorway of the classroom, who stood in said doorway was nonother than Damian Wayne himself. Her boyfriend.

Damian wrapped his arms around his beloved Marinette and held her close looking into her eyes intently. 

“Dami, I didn’t know you were coming so early.” 

“Did you not want to do so? I can leave if you desire me to.”

“What!? No. I don’t want you to go.”

Damian smiles and leans down to the point their lips are touching, a small gentle kiss.

Marinette didn’t realize how much she missed him until that moment. Marinette deepened the kiss wrapping her mars around his shoulders. He tightened his grip around her waist lifting her off the ground slightly. 

After a few moments, Damian breaks the kiss slowly. Prompting a whine to come from Marinette. He gently sets her back down on the ground. “Hungry?” a smirk was on his face and his voice was filled with humor. 

“Starving.” was Marinette’s only response, she didn’t realize how breathy her voice sounded. 

Damian reminded himself to continue the kiss later. 

“Marinette-”, Marinette turned towards the sound, it was the voice of her former best friend, It was Alya.”-who is he?”

Marinette sighs and curls up to Damian, “Alya this is my boyfriend Damian, Damian this is Alya.”

“Boyfriend?” Alya and Adrien spoke at the same time both of them sounded hurt and angry. 

“Boyfriend!?” Adrien repeated as he turned around and looked at Alya, fury burning in his eyes. “You told me she didn’t have a boyfriend!”

“She-” Alya jabbed a finger towards Marinette. “-didn’t tell me she was dating anyone.” Alya slammed her hands on the table while standing up. She looked Marinette in the eyes,” why didn’t you tell me that you were dating someone!? I’m your best friend.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything. And we haven’t been best friends in a while, we’re barely friends.” 

“Marinette, you aren’t really dating him, are you?” Adrien’s voice was shaky, he wasn’t looking at Marinette, he was staring at Damian with pure hatred. 

Before Marinette could answer Damian put an arm protectively around Marinette which made Adrien’s anger flare. Damian began, “Marinette and I have been together for the past five months, so yes we are dating. Marinette lets go.” 

Marinette nods and walks out the door.

Damian stays behind for a few seconds scowling at the class before he decides to start heading out.

“Wait! What’s your name?” Rose asks.

Damian glares at the class from over his shoulder. “Damian Wayne, and you all will have hell to pay for hurting the angel that has made my life so much better with just her smiles.” with that he leaves. 

Chloe gets up from her seat walk over to Marinette’s stuff, picks it up, and leaves. “Minette! You left your stuff! Here.“ Chloe tosses Marinette her stuff. 

“Thank you!” 

“Welcome, Minette.”

“Im not marinettes bestfriend”

“Marinette is dating someone that isn’t me”

“Marinette is dating Damian Wayne”

“Damian Wayne hates us”

“Chloe grabbed Marinette’s stuff for her”

“Chloe gave Marinette a nickname”

“Chloe doesn’t give just anyone nicknames”

“Only her best friends”

“Marinette is her best friend”

“No! Marinette just isn’t feeling right I’m still her best friend. I’m still her best friend!” Alya was hysterical but hawkmoth couldn’t take advantage of that since he was already defeated. 

While the class continued to pity themselves Marinette and Damian went to get ice cream while being followed by Damian’s older brothers. 

“Tch, they think I can’t see them, imbeciles, they’ll meet the end of my blade by the end of the night. Marinette? Marinette?” 

Marinette wasn’t paying attention. To his voice at least. Her eyes were focused on his lips. He had to cut the kiss short earlier and Marinette wasn’t happy with that. 

Damian cupped Marinette’s chin and tilted her head up with one hand. He was fully aware that she was still staring at his lips. “Marinette?” she finally looked him in his eyes. “Marinette, I tried getting your attention a few times. Should I be concerned?”

“No, it’s fine.” she glanced back at his lips.

Damian brought his hand down to her cheek and caressed it lightly. “Are you sure. “ he leaned his face closer to hers. 

“Y-yeah” her voice was breathy. She could feel Damian exhale and inhale whether from her hand that was currently on his chest or from his slightly parted lips that were centimeters away from her face.

‘When did he get so close?’ 

Damian licked his lips.

Marinette was going crazy as Damian traced her bottom lip with his thumb. Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed their lips together starting off an innocent kiss.

Damian parted his lips and pressed his tongue against Marinette’s soft lips, asking for permission silently.

Marinette complied and let him deepen the kiss, fighting over dominance before she  _ let _ him win. 

A whistle came from an unknown origin 30 feet away. They broke apart their kiss reluctantly.

“Looks like demon spawns got game.”

Jason.

Jason was about to say something but his speech faltered from the sight in front of him.

Damian had a dopey smile on his face though he was quickly trying to regain his scowl.

Marinette. Marinette looked annoyed and if looks could kill Jason would be dead 20 times over. 

Fear quickly spread across Jason’s features and Damian would have counted as a victory if he hadn’t noticed where Jason was looking. Damian was surprised, to say the least. Marinette was angry and annoyed and he found it attractive. “Oh? This is new.” 

Marinette looked up at him. She wasn’t going to sugar coat anything. “He shouldn’t have interrupted when I’m experiencing full force Damian withdrawals.”

“Damian withdrawals?”

“Yes, Damian withdrawals.”

Damian let out a laugh that he didn’t expect, neither did his brothers. “Angel we call each other every night.” Damian smile fondly at his beloved. 

“It’s not the same Dami.” Marinette pouts and nuzzles his chest before starting again. “I like being close to you. I love being in your embrace.” 

Damian’s breath hitches. Her words replayed in his mind. ‘I like being close to you. I  **_love_ ** being in your embrace.’ Damian didn’t say anything because for once he was the one stuck in his own mind. 

‘I love’

‘I love her’ 

‘I love her smile’

‘I love the way her eyes shine brighter than anyone else ‘

‘I love the way she sticks her tongue out when she’s concentrating’ 

‘I love the way her mind works, her plans are convoluted but brilliant’

‘She’s brilliant’

‘She’s brilliant and I love her all of her’ 

‘Her scars’

‘Her physical scars never deterred from her beauty’

‘I love her’

“Damian? Damian? Dam-”

“I love you.”

Marinette’s face burns a bright red. Damian is very blunt but he’s not good at showing a majority of his emotions. She wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. “What?”

“I love you Marinette. I love everything about you. Your smile your eyes. Your brilliant and creative mind. How you light up a room without even trying. How you always put everyone else. How determined you are. **I love you.** You said this to me so many times but never ask me to say it back. You understand that it’s difficult for me to show affection like this but your patient. “

Marinette engulfs him in a bone-crushing hug. She never wanted to let. Damian understood that sentiment while he returned her bone-crushing hug with one of his own.

“Am I the only one who thought that sounded like a marriage proposal.” Dick was smiling ear to ear holding his phone up presumably recording. 

Tim had his phone out too but he was intently staring at while wearing a shit-eating grin. “No I do believe that was a proposal, what ring do you want to give her demon spawn. “ Tim showed them his screen and it showed some of the most beautiful engagement ring anyone could ask for. 

Marinette thought she couldn’t get redder than this. Nope, it wasn’t possible. Then Jason starts up again.

“Bruce gives his blessing. So dear sister in law-”

“Close your mouth todd, I’m looking at rings.”

“Damian!”

“I’m not going to propose now its far too early we have only been together for five months. I am just being prepared.”

“That’s it, I know what’s going to be on my file, ‘Marinette Dupain Cheng killed by her boyfriend and his brothers, method of killing planning her future wedding.” 

“Fiance.” Damian corrected easily.

“Fiance- Damian!”

Damian smiled fondly at his girlfriend. He placed a feather-light kiss to her forehead and brought her into a hug once again. ‘I want to marry this girl one day.’ Damian only hoped the sentiment was returned. 

‘I’ll spend the rest of my life with him if I can.’ 

Only then did Dick stop recording. He sent the video to everyone in the family. To Marinette’s family. The video showed Damian and Marinette getting icecream at Andres to there hug they’re sharing currently. 


End file.
